Ainda é tempo?
by Helen Lawyer
Summary: São três songfics de musicas do Green Day que compõe uma shortfic, de três capítulos bem curtinhos, personagem principal a Ginny...Boa leitura!
1. Wake Me Up When September Ends

Ela estava esperando..já fazia um mês que ele saira para uma missão que não poderia nem contar a ela o que ele fazia...

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when september ends

Tudo que ela estava agora era entorpecida.Pelo gelo de não o ter perto , e pelo gelo que rodeava o pequeno chalé onde se escondia. 

like my fathers come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when september ends

Ginny não podia deixar de esquecer que ele era o único que sobrara...seus pais, e irmãos..todos...só ela ... até os amigas, ninguém podia dizer o paradeiro de ninguém...

Mas o que significa sete anos pra quem ama?A dore o sentimento de perda continuavam pendentes lá.

Here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

Todas as chuvas,que fustigavam as janelas no outono, tudo aquilo, ela passava sozinha...

Não podia sair, não podia...

As my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when september ends

O Chalé era confortável, e ela mesma cozinhava, cortava a lenha, enfim, quase afogada de dor e quase sem esperanças, os dias rolavam, e ela morria mais a cada um deles.

summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when september ends

Mais um ano , mais uma era, mais uma eternidade...

ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
wake me up when september ends

Onde estaria ele?O vento tão gelado de inverno e a neve preenchiam um corpo e coração vazios...

like my father's come to pass  
twenty years has gone so fast  
wake me up when september ends

Os dias, meses e anos se arrastaram naquele chalé..ela não contava mais os dias, e nem percebia o que se passava ao redor...Passava o dia todo trabalhando, arando o campo, recolhendo lenha..nenhuma viva almo morava lá, nem perto..Ginny tinha perdido sua alma quando ele havia saido por aquela porto dizendo que voltaria.


	2. Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

Num desses dias vazios de inverno, uma coruja negra veio em meio a neve e com um bilhete vermelho no bico.

"Saia desse chalé.Vá pela estrada."

Era a caligrafia dele, a coruja dele, o tipo de papel que ele usava...

Iwalk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone

Sem pensar duas vezes, ela saiu porta a fora, com a roupa que vestia no corpo e começou a caminhar em meio a neve.

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

Ela só via as colinas e campos brancos adormecidos a sua volta.

Era a única que caminhava, e caminhava...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Onde estaria ele?E por que ele não havia vindo pega-la?

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Estava a beira da insanidade...

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's allright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

Nem sabia se estava viva ou se era somente um fantasma pálido caminhando em meio a neve.

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...

Onde ele estaria?


	3. Don´t Leave Me

I'll go for miles  
Till I find you

Horas já se passaram desde que Ginny havia saido do pequeno chalé.Andava , e andava pela estrada sem fim, a procura de um pequeno vislumbre de cabelos loiros.

I've gone thru pain  
Every day and night  
I feel my mind is going insane  
Something I can't fight

Se não o visse, se não o achasse...não saberia dizer do que seria da vida se não o conseguisse de volta.

Don't leave me

"Por Favor não me deixe..."

I'm looking for directions  
For out of this place

Essa estrada se estendia até onde a vista poderia alcançar e Ginny já não sentia mais suas pernas...

I start to wonder  
If you'll come back

Onde está você?

I feel the rain storming after thunder  
I can't hold back

Ginny desmoronou sobre o peso das proprias pernas , e com um baque surdo caiu ao chão.

Não muito longe dali, um loiro , com mechas grisalhas despotando de todos os lados de seu cabelo, vinha , em dor, pelo lado opostos da estrada.

Cabaleava quando viu um monte de panos jogados em meio a pista.

Com um certo receio , ele se aproximou , e quanto foi sua alegria ao ver que era Ginny!

Com todo a força que pode recolher, pegou no colo, e a carregou na direão que ele havia vindo.

Chegaram a uma nova cabana.Onde ele a deitou numa cama e ao seu lado, caiu num sono profundo.

Ao acordar, Ginny olhou a sua volta e espantanda viu Draco.

Pensando ser apenas um sonho, se deixou abraçar por aqueles braços agora sem força, e dormiu num sono eterno, com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

:..->FIM -..:


End file.
